Luna's descendant
by bratt-n
Summary: The story takes place at the same time as GS1. Not only Alex can benefit from the awakening of the elemental stars. Who else can? Read to find out. Reviews are most welcome.


Golden Sun is a remarkable game

Golden Sun is a remarkable game. It's a unique reflection of technical progress combined with the best traditions of JRPG. I truly enjoyed the first part in 2001 (after almost a year of genre crisis) and even more the second (mostly thanks to Camelot's skill of not messing up with the sequel) though I don't speak a drop of Japanese. But it's not really a problem for a wolf, who played FFT and Star Ocean in Japanese somewhat five or six years ago. Anyway, the game is so cute from all sides that I really have no words to describe the delight I got from it. This story contains almost no spoilers (hate using that's not mine) except for djinn, characters' names and, of course, the world of Golden Sun. Have fun.

I dedicate it to one of my unfulfilled dreams. The dream became a memory. The memory turned into an idol. The idol became a dust pile… I'm not sure whether I really ever loved her, but one day I found myself in love with the image of perfection I had created then.

I know why I live…

Zoya, a renegade sorceress brought up in Lunpa, was standing in front of the stone tablet with the inscription of some summoning. She never tried to understand the language of ancients because her djinni always did that instead. She saw runes forming a kind of a very complicated geometrical ornament, she knew she had to get the sense, but she saw no way. Her Venus djinni Ghelios was flying around waiting for the mistress to finish with the tablet. Finally his patience went out and he spoke:

- Isn't that enough already?

- Silence, - her face had such a thoughtful expression that moment that it seemed she'll discover the meaning of life in a second. She turned her beautiful emerald eyes to him and exclaimed. - Don't bother me little one, you'd better explain everything once again.

- That would be twentieth.

- What?

- I'll tell you what is written here for the twentieth time if you make me do it again, - he stopped just in front of her face, so she could see him clearly now. It's hard to see djinn clearly because they are the most restless creatures in the world. However, she always felt Ghelios' presence somehow; even when she unleashed him she knew her new friend was near.

- Please, don't make nuisance of it, - she gave him her most fearsome look.

- Okay, - Ghelios blinked his bulblike eyes, - but it's the last one. If you don't make it, then you give up for a while. Okay?

She didn't reply.

- Okay? - he asked once more.

- Alright, - she replied unwillingly.

- Well, - he turned to the tablet, - it says:

"Those Who Seek Venus In The Dawn Sky,

Ascend First The Way Of A Fly.

Strong Wings To Get The Star,

Long Legs To Make It Far.

And One Who Such Disorder Bears

Its Power With The Wielder Shares".

- I just won't ever get those ancient bastards who could compose such... I have no words, - she lost her temper. - I'm sorry, but what the hell "the way of a fly" could mean? And what a so-called "disorder" must this someone you call Icarus bear? I'll never get it.

- Calm down, please, Zoya, - he began rotating around her. - You're probably missing something. Not all summonings can be learned that easily as Venus. It's not your fault.

- And whose?

- What whose? - he stopped bewildered.

- Whose fault is it that I can't learn to summon the creature you call Icarus?

- Well, I... err...

- Maybe it's you who's missing some joints after ages of slumber in the elemental star? Strain your little brain and remember how you helped your previous master to summon it, - her glance began penetrating him making his brains fry.

- Okay, okay! - he gave in, - I remember, I remember, this is it, almost there...

- I'm waiting...

- But of course! How could I forget about Sturmy?

- Who?

- Sturmwind, the most beautiful Jupiter djinni in the world. We always traveled for Icarus together.

- Splendid, marvelous! I spent four hours of my life solving this damn puzzle just to find out that I leech someone's girlfriend Jupiter djinni. Great! - she looked at her pet. - I'm gonna kill you Ghelios.

He pushed on the speed flying up to the ceiling.

- I'll get you anyway little one, come down! - she drew her hand and the circles of psynergy ran up her body.

- I'm terribly sorry, mistress, please don't. Ahhh! - the Snatch psynergy never missed. He fell down below the sorceress.

- Where can I get that Sturmwind girl? - her voice echoed in djinni's mind. - You were bound together once, so you must feel where she is now.

- Okay, lady Zoya, I'll take you to her, but couldn't you name all the djinn you'll ever need so I won't have to go through this again, - he was already backing to consciousness because djinn recover very fast from any damage due to their bonds to the elements themselves.

- More of you, you say? Well, I have enough trouble with one and to think of the whole mob of blood-thirsty djinn that are always with you. How can you imagine that?

- But we're not blood-thirsty! We are but tools in the hands of the adepts; we're not responsible for your actions.

- Then why have you been sealed away, hah? Poor djinni! Don't play tools with me! You are intelligent enough to take some decisions.

- But you're using me too, aren't you?

- But you're just a toy, aren't you?

- But you've just said that...

- ...You're not a tool? That's right. But it's you who must understand that little one. You are a creature, a being that must live on its own. When I found you I felt my earth power grow slightly over all others though I'm not a real adept. I feared myself for the first time, I was completely overwhelmed by the desire of having you all, by the wish of possessing your power. Is it good? I think not.

The djinni was completely stuck by such words. He never really thought about the meaning of life and now this speech of his new mistress lay heavily upon his little mind. "You are blood-thirsty little toys in the hands of the adepts. You have no free will. You have no dignity." The cutest creature in the world sat on the tablet and began... What could you think?.. crying. A djinni was crying in Icarus' sanctum sitting on the ancient tablet of summoning. If great adepts of the past could only imagine such a scene, they would have probably erected a monument to the "crying djinni". The scene was so touching that even Zoya could not stand it.

- Come on little one, I am sorry, - the sniffing didn't stop. - I said I'm sorry, please, stop it already.

- You're different than others Zoya.

- What?

- You're different, - the djinni seemed to calm a little. - But why are you doing this?

- Doing what? Are you okay?

- I'm fine, but you know, nobody cared about me. I mean they all cared for our quantity, but never worried about us.

- Maybe it's because I'm not an adept?

- No, you're just different: you speak to me, care of me, you're taking responsibility. You are very strong. And no one has ever asked me of an excuse before. Thank you, mistress.

- You're welcome. But I won't learn Icarus today and it bothers me more than giving you excuses, so, we'll have to find your girlfriend before some adepts got her, right?

- Alright mistress! I'm ready.

- Let's see, - she shook off the forelock that always hid half of her beautiful pale face. But she really had a reason for not cutting it off. A meeting with some Mars adepts three years ago resulted in a cross shaped scar on her forehead. She went to Lunpa cave with her best friend Fyra that day. Fyra was one of the finest tomboy thieves even among adults though it didn't save her from the powers of the adepts. Nevertheless, her defeat helped Zoya to discover her psynergy powers that day as well as the mystery of her origin. Her foster father Ponpa one of the thieves of Lunpa told her that he robbed some travelers many years ago and found her in the basket he had stolen. He said he wanted to return her, but the travelers had already gone. So, he decided to leave her with himself and brought her up as a thief. One day she happened to steal the book called "The Secrets of Alchemy" from an old man that happened to stay in Lunpa's inn. The book was signed by some Kraden and she thought it was the name of an alchemy sage. There she read about the elements and djinn. She also tried to use lots of psynergies described there, but she never could manage to until that meeting with Mars adepts in Lunpa's cave. When she saw her best friend Fyra fall on the ground, her instincts combined with knowledge from the book forced her to cast a Pyroclasm. Though it didn't really harm those aligned with fire it scared them greatly because not all fire adepts could cast Pyroclasm even if instinctively. They thought they met one of the sages of alchemy and fled quickly though the red-eyed woman with a scythe left a deep scar on her forehead. Zoya thought she was dead when her father found her lying in a pool of own blood and took her home, however, there was no trace of Fyra, not even a blood trail. Zoya was experiencing the loss of her only friend very hard. She became even more reserved since then. She always felt her difference from other children somehow and because of the severe thief's life became adult very early. And finally when she showed Ponpa that she could use psynergy he told her the whole story. Nothing held her in Lunpa any longer. So, she decided to study alchemy properly and left for Vale. There she met that Kraden man she had robbed. He was glad that she returned the book and agreed to teach her. There were some more pupils: a silent earth adept Isaac, a handsome chief's grandson Garret and an orphan girl Jenna. Those two liked fire most. Of course, they were all children to gloomy Zoya the thief and Kraden always put her as an example to them. He also said he could not identify her elemental alignment. It was clear she could use any psynergy, but she didn't prefer one element to another, she could just equally well mix heaven and earth psynergies or fire and water ones. "Genius, - he liked to repeat, - you're a genius Zoya. And you adepts must watch and memorize." And so she studied for almost three years when a message of Ponpa's illness arrived in Vale. Thanks God, everything turned out fine with the help of her newly learned psynergies, but when she returned to Vale she found out that the Sol Sanctum had been unsealed and the elemental stars had been set in motion. She decided to investigate the matter and found Ghelios there. He told her he liked the sanctum wasn't inclined to leave the Venus star. However he became very lonely after everyone had left and agreed to travel with Zoya. She returned to Lunpa, but found a closed gate. "It's because of some very important hostage", - she recalled the guard's explanation. She had nowhere to go but… She had Ghelios now and her newly acquired djinni advised her to search for a very powerful summon from the Lost Age called Icarus. I think we got too far from the story, right? (Gosh me who promised no spoilers) - Let's see. When the Sol Sanctum was opened you were spread all over the world. Can you still locate the others?

- I'm not sure because I don't know many, but I'll try mistress, - djinni's funny blue eyes shone sending a wave of psynergy into space. After nearly a minute Ghelios nodded his head and produced a kind of a smile if one could call that gesture of joy he had made a smile. - You're lucky today, lady Zoya, because she was looking for me too. She's not too far away from here, somewhere in the plains near the village people call Vault.

- Then what are we waiting for? Let's go little one, - she raised her right hand and was immediately back at the sanctum's entrance before he could object.

- I hate when you are using Return psynergy Zoya. We djinn possess the power of nature but we don't like when it's used on us.

- Well, what may I say? Try to get used to quite frequent psynergy effects, okay? - she always left the final word for herself - the influence of the rough manners of thieves' society where everyone had to fight for one's existence. The djinni didn't understand it first and considered it a kind of an insult, but later he saw she didn't mean to insult anybody, she was just like that and you could take it or not but you'd never be able to change her.

They left Icarus' sanctum and headed into the plains near the small village of Vault to find Sturmwind the Jupiter djinni hovering above a pond in the beams of the sunset. Have you ever seen two loving djinn radiating in the sunset rays? No? Then you've missed your chance to feel the freedom of aerial space without spreading the wings that you don't have. Those wonderful children of nature we are used to call djinn find each other and express their joy as they feel it, without any hesitation, without any suspicion. They are glad just to see each other, glad they can talk to each other, they enjoy every moment of their existence without looking back or calculating any future plans. Zoya envied those two, but her envy wasn't bad, no. It was a light envy to a friend's success, a kind of sorrow that you'll never afford yourself to feel the same. She didn't interrupt the games of her djinn that night. She knew herself what it was like not to have a true friend. Icarus could wait till tomorrow anyway. She remembered the time she studied at Kraden's school, remembered her classmates. Although she considered them children she admitted their progress. "That Isaac boy sure has some potential. But they are all adepts, all with their weak points, worthless anyway". She was glad she didn't have any alignment, however she was surprised when she found out that it was only adept's business to stop the lighthouses from being lit. "It's them who are worthless, not me! I don't really care whether the lighthouses will be lit or not, the adepts won't receive all of their power because their primary element will repel the others". The djinn flew above her talking their funny language. "Ah, happy ones! You don't realize that you are the threat to this word. I have two of you now and I feel much stronger connection to the elements... and those new powerful psynergies I can use now. Wonder if I had two more? No, such power must never be in one's hands. It's too much for a human. But I have to find out who I am, and if it means I must have more djinn then so be it." With these words she finally called her djinn back and fell asleep right on the plain grass, among the odours of field flowers, beneath the moon shining above her, a young sorceress who happened to appear in the midst of the vortex of fate.

The next day it turned gloomy. The clouds hid the sky and it started pouring before she woke up. When the grass was already wet she finally opened her eyes to see two djinn in front of her:

- Good morning mistress! - they said lovingly. - How did you dream?

- Awfully, thanks, - she smiled back at them. - Didn't you forget we have some unfinished business in Icarus' sanctum? Well, you can fly around a little while I get ready.

- Thank you mistress, - Ghelios said flying away.

- "Restless as children, but old as the world itself, what a paradox!" - she looked up into the cloudy sky. - It's all worthless if one who lives forever can enjoy every moment of his life and we humans who count the remaining days are in search of the meaning of life! This is gonna kill me.

- We'll always be nearby, - a sudden reply shocked her a little.

- Didn't I let you go Sturmwind?

The Jupiter djinni flew in front of her mistress:

- Ghelios told me everything. Know that you can always count on us, Zoya. And don't be afraid of your powers growing so high, you're much stronger than lots of those pitiful adepts of the past I knew.

- I appreciate your care, but I can handle myself.

- It' fine. But still... if you ever need us just call and be sure we shall come.

She didn't want to admit that she was touched by the words of her djinni, a spark of peace was lit in the depths of her crawling soul and she felt happy maybe for the first time in her life. Anyway she had to learn Icarus, so they headed to the sanctum once again. She thought she'd be at the tablet without any troubles that's why she wasn't in a hurry. But when she arrived at the entrance and tried to cross the bridge the fall trap triggered once again.

- What's the hell? - she said standing at the edge of the pit where there had just now been a bridge. - I guess I reactivated the bridge from the other side of the sanctum when I was here last.

- The sanctum is preserving itself mistress, - Ghelios said.

- For other adepts that come here, - Sturmwind added.

- Damn the architect who thought up to test adepts by making them crouch in the tunnels! - she wasn't in mood, but she was a thief and crouching wasn't something extraordinary to her. She managed to get to the tablet in a few minutes because of the marks she had left on the walls of the tunnels when she was here last. When she finally entered the tablet room, she saw no changes there, except for the tablet itself. There were no runes on it anymore. Instead of a very complicated ornament beyond comprehension, she saw quite familiar letters and could easily read now:

"Those Who Seek Venus In The Dawn Sky,

Ascend First The Way Of A Fly.

Strong Wings To Get The Star,

Long Legs To Make It Far.

And One Who Such Disorder Bears

Its Power With The Wielder Shares".

- You won't believe, but I know what to do, - with these words she unleashed her djinn telling them a single word, - Icarus.

The djinn rushed into the astral plane led by the voice of their mistress. They knew what she wanted them to; they were here not for the first time. They easily found the one they came for and took him with them. A magnificent celestial being descended from the sky greeting the summoner and the summoner was satisfied and the harmony set in the world just for a few moments, but it was quite enough for Zoya to feel it very deep and to understand adepts of the past who hid their knowledge from common people. She rose from the tablet enlightened by the power of Icarus. Her djinn were already with her but she didn't mention them, she didn't want to leave that isle of happiness she had just seen. She made a few more steps and fell unconscious.

- Mistress, mistress, wake up. It's not what you think. It's just another protection from casual people. Sturmy help me. Lady Zoya! I forgot she's not an adept, I shouldn't have...

- Are you there, my child?

- Who are you?

- Don't be afraid, mommy will take care of you.

- Mommy?!

- Come my child, come here and mommy will show you the whole new world.

- No... it can't...be, I must be dreaming...

- Don't you recognize me my child?

- No, you can't... Please.

- Come here Zoya...

- You know my name?

- Of course, mommy knows your name. Give me you hand, - a shape of a palm appeared in front of Zoya, - give your hand to mommy little Zoya.

- No, I mean yes... I want to see your... face, mm... mommy?

- Give me your hand and you'll see anything you wish to.

- But...

- Don't you want to embrace your own mother after so many years?

- I... Please... your... face...

- Just give me your hand. What's so difficult about it?

She seemed to be hesitating but this hesitation was becoming frailer and frailer with every passing moment. She was already about to give in when...

- Zoya! Don't listen to this fiend!

- Hah? - a sudden interference stuck her.

- Give me your hand infidel! - the shining palm shifted its shape to a foul one. Black veins entangled the rotten bones of the fingers under almost transparent skin. Zoya stood back in horror.

- You're not my mother, but why?

- Why does it always have to concern somebody else? - the owner of the hand said hiding in the darkness. - Should I be interrupted at every turn?

- Leave her, leave her alone. She doesn't belong to this world...

- She doesn't belong to this world anymore. I'm sorry Berth, but there was nothing I could do, - a red-bearded old man stood above a dead girl. A forelock of black hair hid half of her beautiful pale face. The emeralds of her eyes lost their shine, but were still full of unexpressed happiness.

- But she's so beautiful, - a tall silver-haired young man came up to the girl's body. - What is it? - he said examining her scar. - Seems to be an old wound, but who could harm such a beauty? - he kneeled to have a closer look when suddenly...

- Ahhh! - the girl threw her hand and grasped his neck. - You're not my mom! - her fingers relaxed and she fainted.

- She, she's alive, - the man said. - Take her away from here. She needs fresh air. And you Necodemus! - he glared at the old man, - I'll kill you someday.

- As your grace wills, - the old man bowed. - I knew she was paralyzed, but I sensed evil in her. She's a bad luck. Don't underestimate my skills master Berthleymoon. She's the sign of fate. She dared to disturb the spirits. She's, her soul is corrupt.

- Don't speak nonsense shaman, - Berthleymoon hurried after the girl carried away by the thugs. - Since I remember myself your spirits have mostly been concerned about your stomach. I keep you alive only because my father told me not to touch his favourite clown and that's it.

Necodemus sneered but it was a sneer of delight: "You're becoming a leader master Berthleymoon. And this witch... will make you even more powerful. I hope."

They traveled south: a young duke, an old shaman and some pirates. A young woman lay motionless on a small cart. The road was empty because of the Lunpa bandits but Berthleymoon didn't fear any bandits. He himself was the threat of the eastern seas. And the thieves were some kind of relatives to pirates by the way. "If only it was sea here I would have shown those land bastards", - Berth thought. - "No, they won't dare". Their way lay to the docks of Kalay. There the ship Aurora was waiting for them to take Berth and the team to the outer seas. - "The sanctum became empty after all. No treasure in the whole net of those damn tunnels where one has to kneel. That Necodemus fooled everyone. We'd surely get lost if there were no those thieves' signs on the walls. But what did I expect from a cave near the thieves' headquarters? Never listen to an old fool or you're even more stupid. But I don't regret a bit anyways", - he looked at the girl on the cart. A cross shaped scar on her forehead gave her a special charm. The eyes were closed, but she was like a baby sleeping in a lullaby. He unbuttoned her robe to let her breath and was gladly watching her pale neck now. - "She's so beautiful!" - he thought. - "But what was she doing in a place like sanctum alone? There was a tablet covered with runes in that room. I wonder what was written on it. Necodemus said he didn't know but at least he assured that she would live. I hope that red-bearded clown is right".

Ghelios and Sturmwind were attacking the soul creeper fiercely but it didn't wish to withdraw when the victim was already in its hands:

- Why are you so concerned about this non-adept? Can't recall such persistence from your kind.

- She's more than an ordinary adept, she's our mistress.

- What's so special about this Luna spawn?

- So she's a Luna child? But I didn't sense...

- She really is. Her ancestors denied the world order and traveled to the astral plane. She must not touch the power of elements or...

- If she's ever to die than let it be not here and not now, - Sturmwind flashed and in this aerial radiance the soul creeper finally let Zoya's soul off.

- Should we tell her?..

- I think not...

- She'll find out anyway...

- Everything takes its time...

- Right... in its time...

- Meanwhile...

- Aaahhh! - The girl's scream woke everyone up.

Berth first got to the cart:

- Everything is okay, - he said taking her hand. - Don't be afraid. I'm a friend.

Everybody gathered around.

- Allow me sir, - Necodemus pushed his way through the sailors.

- Go away stupid clown! - Berth turned to the girl. - How do you feel?

She looked quite confused about all the attention around. Slowly she freed her hand from Berth's grasp and put it on the forehead to fix the forelock and hide the scar:

- Awfully, thanks, - she looked with caution at Berthleymoon. - And who the hell are you?

- My name is Berthleymoon van Blood but you can call me Berth. And what's your name?

- None of your business until I find out how I got here.

- We found you unconscious in the tablet room of Icarus sanctum.

- And what were you doing there, - she quickly viewed the thugs around, - pirate? I don't recall any sea nearby.

- I can ask you the same question thief.

"So, they think I'm a thief. Well, let's play thieves for a while. And I must ask those two about what happened... Later."

- I had a very special mission and you'd better not interfere. Ugh... - a terrible headache stunned her.

- You look bad. Wish or not but I'll be taking care of you for a while?.. - his right brow arched in question.

- Zoya, - she replied.

- Zoya, what a cute name, - he mumbled.

She pretended she didn't hear that. She was too exhausted to wonder anything else. She looked at Berth once more and fainted.

- Alright! Everyone dismissed, - Berth shouted. - Let the lady rest.

Everyone left. Berth heard the envious voices of his sailors but he didn't care. All his attention was drawn to the pale stranger that lay on the cart but his pleasant trance was roughly interrupted by the old man standing behind:

- Do I finally see you... in love master Berth?

- Didn't I dismiss you old fox? Go away.

- As your grace wills.

When Necodemus left, Berth let his thoughts out. "She is perfect all over. The expressions of her glance, the way she speaks and she's a thief. I think I'm going crazy". And so, he has spent the whole night hear her thinking. The campfire was long gone but he continued to watch her wishing this moment would never end.

She opened her eyes on dawn. All her new "friends" were asleep. She tried to rise but the weakness contained her. She fell back on the cart and closed her eyes trying to set her djinn. They appeared in front of her shimmering in the dawn sunrays.

- What happened? - she asked.

- You are trapped in the astral plane, - Sturmwind answered.

- A soul trap was set on the tablet to protect it from casual people, I mean not adepts, - Ghelios said flying around his girlfriend.

- When it gave me the hand, I thought it was my mother, but when I asked her to show the face...

- This fiend masks itself under your own memories. Maybe your memory saved no image of your mother's face, only hand. Anyway, we made the soul creeper withdraw for a while, but you can't cleanse yourself without fire Zoya.

- What do you mean?

- You'll be haunted by this high level evil spirit until you burn it down with flames...

- I know a simple fire spell.

- No, - Ghelios stopped her. - Your psynergies are useless. Only if we combine my, Sturmy's and Ignacius' powers only then we'll claim the soul creeper.

- Is that Ignacius a friend of yours?

- If one may say so, but he won't give it easily. He... so to say... doesn't like being controlled. He is one of the few that hate adepts.

- Even those aligned with fire, - Sturmwind shimmered casting the reveal psynergy. - He's somewhere in the seas, maybe in a grotto or a crater far south of here.

A noise caused by Berth's tossing silenced everyone.

- Listen, little ones, for now these pirates must not know I can use psynergy and they mustn't see you, understand?

- We do mistress.

- That's fine. Don't worry, their silver-haired chief promised… to take care of me. Now be gone! - the djinn melted in the foggy air immediately. - "The fate itself tells I must obtain more djinn against my own will. But I want to live!", - she coughed once more. - "That wild Ignacius will regret if he doesn't comply..."

Berth finally woke up and a smile appeared on his face when saw she was awake too:

- Good morning Zoya the thief. How did you sleep?

- Awfully, thanks, - she decided to be polite for a time being. - And you?

- Oh! Never slept better, - it was obvious he was lying. He could barely stand yawning every moment and his eyes were as red as rabbit's. However, he was too well bred and... how'd you act if a very beautiful girl lay on your cart?

- You're all liars when it concerns young beauties, - her reply quite embarrassed him. - You don't have to start with a lie or I'll have your throat cut one day... just in case.

- Sorry, I didn't mean to.

- That's it. Cough - she looked around. A broken bridge was on the left and the plains spread on the right. She knew this place. It was the road to the trade city of Kalay. She once had a mission in Kalay's tunnels. She understood they had been heading the right direction but wondered anyway. - Where are you taking me pirate?

- We are heading to the docks of Kalay.

- And from there?

- I'm going home... well, I mean to the outer seas.

- Not in my plans, - she pulled her dagger out of scabbard a little. - But I have some business in the inner sea, so I'll have to bear your company until we arrive in the city.

- That's great! I mean that your wounds will be cured till we reach Kalay. That Necodemus may be a clown but he can really mend people sometimes.

- My wounds are not your concern. Cough You're lucky I can't get up to teach you some manners but I think I'll be good enough to stand up tomorrow and we'll see then who really needs some treatment.

- Are you always like that?

- Like what?

- Thankful.

- Very funny, smart one. No, only with those who are dump enough to bother Zoya when she's in a bad mood, - she put the dagger back into the scabbard.

- Well, consider that Berthleymoon the sea hazard is in charge here and he decides whether to bother you or not.

- It is not sea and you're still not really in charge captain's son.

- How'd you know that? - he wondered in confusion.

- I saw Cyrano van Blood many years ago. He visited Lunpa once. I think you still have a lot to learn from your one armed father, boy, - she closed her eyes. - Enough of you this morning, let me rest.

He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something else but turned around and walked away instead. "Boy?! Did she call me boy? No one calls me boy. Hey if only you were a man I would have screwed your guts on my saber. What am I saying? Wow! She really is a nut, never leaves the final word to you. Gosh, I'm beginning to like you more and more my mysterious Zoya. But you'll see, I'll make you my finest treasure some day".

The clouds were gone in the afternoon. A repair team from Kalay arrived at the bridge and Berth decided to stay at the riverside until the bridge was repaired. The sailors all went fishing glad they returned to water even if not salty. Necodemus went to a small groove on the east to gather some herbs. Zoya finally got up and even ate some dried meat. Berth didn't go anywhere. He was now practicing fencing far enough not to bother her but close enough so she could observe his might. Lots of pirate's tricks were unfamiliar to Zoya, however, she managed to notice some absurd system in his attacks, not a system of a professional fencer but its complete absence. "Reckless, doesn't think of his defenses. He's still too young for a pirate," – she didn't care that Berth was obviously older than her. – "Won't be surprised if hasn't killed anyone yet. But he's not bad, really not. Although born to carry the fame of his father he's trying to fit the requirements of a pirate leader. Guess I should thank him a little if it happened he had found me in that sanctum".

- Hey, pumpkin head come here!

- Ah, okay, - though her call surprised him a little he tried not to show it.

- Guess I should thank you for what you've done to me so far, - she rose and came up to him. - You've been so kind to a stranger you don't really know and I thought I should, ah... repay you for taking care of me, - she put a nail on his chest and noticed at once his breath getting harder.

- Well, I... err... - he looked around. There was nobody in sight, only joyful taunts of the sailors in the river. - You don't really have to...

- Don't speak like that... Berthleymoon van Blood, confess you've been dreaming of it since you found me in that room. Your eyes won't fool me, - she put her hand behind his neck and could now sense the heat of his body. And frankly speaking she began to drive too though she thrashed this thought at once, business meant business.

- I do, I mean... no, I mean, yes... well but... yes.

- Enough words, - she pulled him closer but instead of kissing him quickly jumped to his back and her dagger was about to cut his throat the next moment, - I'm glad you've learned not to lie to me but here is lesson number two: don't ever let your guard down, - she let him. - C'mon I need practice, en garde Berthleymoon van Blood!

- I've had enough already, - he threw his saber on the ground and turned to the river.

- Hey, where are you going?

- ...

- C'mon, your sailors will never learn I did this to their chief. Arrr! Dignity! You all care of your precious dignity. Fine, you'd be a bad partner for my practice anyway. I can handle myself!

- Sure thing lady ice, - he whispered. - "I can handle myself?!" If all beauties are like her then I'm never gonna marry.

He joined the sailors who were trying to catch fish with bare hands. "She kicked you Berth and you have to accept it", - he thought pulling another trout out of water. - "No wonder she survived in the thief's word. But her strength! She was able to perform such an inhuman rotation though she had just got up". - he looked back and saw her swinging her dagger in some weird style. The slashes were so fast that he almost didn't notice the blade. - "No, she sure is special. Well, you must apologize for your behavior Berth".

She got tired very quickly. After an hour of exercises she returned to the cart and sat on the ground. Her breath was very heavy and the sweat covered her all over "This curse is tough", - she thought. - "If I don't get better I won't be able to steal a boat", - although she changed her thief's outfit for adepts' robes almost three years ago and possessed the Snatch psynergy now; she couldn't think up to buy a boat for instance, only to steal it. - "Guess I'll need these pirates a little bit longer than planned. No matter how I hate apologies I have to say sorry for my tricks to that silver-haired one". - She was already about to stand up when saw him coming.

- I came to apologize, Zoya. I mean... I'm sorry for the saber and you've just recovered and...

- Shhh! - she rose and put her finger on his lips, - Actually, it's me who is supposed to apologize here. I didn't have to... "thank" you for your hospitality like this. I'm sorry. Don't think I'm a heartless cold-blooded assassin. I'm not, - their glances met for a moment longer than normal. - Do you believe me?

The light of her emerald eyes charmed him completely:

- Even if I didn't I would have said yes. But I do, I really do believe you my mysterious beauty and I will do everything I can to aid you.

- Well, - she didn't lower her eyes because it wasn't in her rules to resign. - I promise to give you a chance very soon.

- How soon? - he dared standing closer.

- Sooner than you think... Berth, - she turned around and fell on the cart. He heard the smooth breath of a sleeping person in half a moment.

"Berth! Did you hear that?" - he thought walking to the river. - "She called me Berth. Wonderful! I'll get you the crown of the sea king if you ask", - he thought catching another fish. - "I'll bring you all stars from the sky. I'll make you the queen of the seas Zoya".

The workers constructed a small reserve bridge the next day and the company decided to move on. Zoya felt a little better though was still under the effect of the curse. A common fatigue didn't let her and she couldn't walk for a long time. The djinn said she will be fine when they find Ignacius. They also said that the curse of the soul creeper couldn't be removed from her in a simple sanctum. "I thought of it too but the healers have no power to cleanse you mistress", - Sturmwind replied when Zoya asked her about it. - "Your way is to find Ignacius. I contacted him yesterday. He is in the grottoes of a place people call Crossbone Isle", - the djinni shimmered instructing her mistress. - "Remember that the soul creeper is a very powerful and tricky spirit but you'll be able to command it if we succeed to beat it".

Zoya also understood that Necodemus could use psynergy but didn't get why he hadn't given her off. - "Probably this old creep doesn't tell the pirates either. And those fools think he is just 'a clown who mends people sometimes'. Well done old man." - Therefore she decided not to wonder and Necodemus neither spoke to her. After half a day of walking south the houses of Kalay appeared on the horizon and after half a day of consideration she finally made up her mind to ask Berth of a ship.

- Berthleymoon yesterday I promised I'll allow you to help me. Do you still want it?

- Yes, of course, - the young man said willingly. - Just ask.

- Well, I don't know where to start. Couldn't I... ah, so to say... use your ship?

- Great! I mean, of course, you can. Ha, ha! Excuse me. I thought it would be really something, but to ask a sea wolf of a ship. Hah, ha, ha! Just say where the lady needs to go!

- Don't be reckless Berth, - she glared at him, - you don't know what I meant by saying 'to use your ship'.

- Don't forget you're talking to the captain's son Zoya. I may not be the captain yet but I was born in the sea and believe: nothing can frighten me there.

- But, of course, our sea wolf is not afraid of the grottoes of Crossbone Isle!

- Teasing again? You know yourself that Crossbone Isle is just a legend. I crossed the inner sea back and forth several times but didn't locate any Crossbone Isles. It will be a waste of time.

- Do you want to help me or not? Cough.

- But you're still not well and this pointless sea trip will do you no good.

- So, you refuse. Fine, in Kalay I'll find lots of others who won't.

- No, I don't! But... I think it's worthless. Anyway Aurora is at your service.

- I'm glad...

They arrived in the docks of Kalay without any troubles. Zoya wanted to set sail at once but Berth persuaded her to wait for tomorrow. She remembered him saying: "Maybe you're the best thief I've ever seen but allow me to decide in what concerns sailing. If I say no one sets sail at night then no one does and that's it. And don't give me that look. Even with all your charm you won't find anyone in whole Kalay who will agree to a night trip". And so, after ages of arguing they finally decided to stay in the local inn. Zoya couldn't sleep because of the pains caused by the soul creeper. The djinn told her they had been doing everything they could to soften the pain. "We won't last long without Ignacius", - Sturmwind looked exhausted too. - "Don't worry about the location of the isle. Tell your young captain to follow the light of the sun. And don't try to claim Ignacius without us mistress. He has always been the strongest in our company and will neither listen to you nor bow to your will". "We'll see..."

She didn't lose confidence though felt worse with every passing day. The sky was very clear that night and she went to the inn's roof to get some fresh air. With a bored expression she drew her dagger and began carving something on the wooden surface of the roof. She didn't notice the silver-haired man who managed to get through her curse-blunted senses somehow.

- Gotcha! - he yelled putting the edge of his saber against her back. - Never let your guard down, hah?

- Think, you got me Berth? - she said turning back.

- No, I just couldn't sleep and I like roofs too. You were so carried away carving something and I thought... By the way, what is it? - he looked behind her shoulder and saw the same kind of runes he had seen in Icarus' sanctum.

- Nothing really, - she side-looked absent-mindedly.

- Stop it, rule breaker! You're lying, aren't you? I saw the same runes on the tablet in the room I had found you. But these look even more beautiful. Is it... a spell?

- A what?

- Don't mind me. It's all Necodemus. When I was a child he used to tell me fables about adepts, psynergy, elements, runic spells, etc. That clown pretty stuffed my head but it's all just a fable of an old crazed freak. But you know runes and I thought... You know. I'm sorry.

- Interesting... Actually, it's not a spell, it a poem.

- A poem? Written in runes?

- Well it happens to me sometimes. What? - she saw a question in his glance. - Don't even think of it.

- Please, public demands you read it. Zoya! Zoya! - he began running around trying to draw everyone's attention.

- Shhh! Stop it you moron, - she glared furiously. The running didn't stop. - Okay you win punk.

- Great! Lady ice's gonna melt now, - he sat down and put his knuckles against his cheeks. - The public's waiting.

- Well, it's only because I'm too kind today to kick some shit out of you, - she looked up into the infinity of the sky above. After a few moments of concentration her voice finally began to sound; even more mysteriously and solemnly now fascinating him to the space she created by her rhymed words:

Don't know who I am...

Whom must I blame?

What must I seek

When I have no faith?

Like a tree loses roots

The man trashes his gifts.

I have no scales

To measure my deeds.

Living in vain...

What could be worse?

It's like a dark room

Without doors.

It's like a hit

Without force.

It's like the south

Without north.

But the fate will be kind.

It will cleanse my blurred mind.

When the sun goes away

The moon sees off the day

I will reach for the star

That will show me the way.

"I know why I live", -

That is what then I'll say.

- Wow! - the only thing he could push from himself. - It's marvelous. I will never manage to rhyme at least two words.

- Did you ever try? - she put the gloomy thief's mask on again.

- No, but... It's just. Maybe it's my imagination but now I'm sure you're not the one you want me to think you are.

- Why is that? - her voice seemed to become ignorant.

- Well, you have a scar left by some unknown weapon, you can read runes, you wield your dagger in some inhuman style, you're a poet, your skin is unnaturally pale and you're extremely intelligent and beautiful, I would even say gorgeous. And you probably do know the location of Crossbone Isle. Am I wrong?

- And you're too curious for a pirate, - she intended to go away but he stood in her way.

- C'mon Zoya, we both had enough already. Necodemus told me that you are 'the sign of fate'. And now you're reading a poem written in runes to me. Even if you're a thief then must be a very special one, am I right? C'mon Zoya... Who are you?

"Who am I?" She looked into his deep grey eyes. The wind spread his long silver hair in the air and his glance was so green shining with the true desire to help her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she suddenly felt so small and harmless in his strong arms. Losing herself she put her head against his chest and embraced him tightly. She freed her feelings and began sniffing and gasping. It wasn't a girl's cry, no. She was too solid to afford this. It was an expression of the common tiredness of loneliness, a kind a revelation. He said no word glad he could embrace her like this.

- Who am I!? - she finally said. - Didn't you listen to the poem? I... sniff Your Necodemus is right you shouldn't have saved me, shouldn't have brought me here. An adept without alignment won't do you good. Leave me alone! Cough.

- What are you saying? You are the brightest event in my sea routine. The origin doesn't matter to me. I didn't mean this. Look at yourself! - he shook her bringing her to senses. - You are stronger than ten of my best sailors. You have a gift to read runes and... What did you say? - only now he realized what her last words meant. - You're an...

- ...adept and I can use psynergy, - his face was a complete puzzlement. - Sorry, I should not have told you.

- Wait, but it's wonderful, I mean it's weird but...

She destroyed a barrel that stood on the roof with a plasma spark to crush his hesitation completely:

- You see now, - a terrible pain pierced her body but Berth didn't let her fall…

- Is this a curse? - he asked holding her almost weightless body in his arms.

- How do you know cough?

- My father found a cursed saber many years ago, I remember him become too concerned about it, he would never part with it. The curse was very severe and he killed mom in a flash of bloodlust. The healers managed to remove the curse but his right arm never recovered, that's why he's called Cyrano the one armed, - she felt all his muscles strain. - I'll never forgive him for mom's death, - he suddenly became much older, so much like her.

- No, it's a little bit different with me cough, - she seemed to calm down a little.

- But why didn't you go to the local sanctum? If you are out of cash I have a great deal of...

- Berth! Why would I need to go to Crossbone Isle in such a poor state?

- But, of course, - he remembered Necodemus' stories, - you're an adept and you were cursed in a summoning sanctum and the only way to help you is to cleanse you with the power of elemental djinn, but they've been sealed away, no... I won't let you die.

- Relax Berth, the djinn are no longer sealed, - with these words she set her own djinn. Two shining balls appeared in front of Berth. - Greet Ghelios and Sturmwind.

- Our mistress has finally found a boyfriend, - Gheios blinked to Zoya. She suddenly realized that she was still in Berthlemoon's arms and as if reading her mind he let her down in embarrassment.

- Mind your attitude Ghel, - Sturmwind hit the Venus djinn with a whirlwind. - Nice to meet you young man. You must be the captain that will take our mistress to Ignacius.

- Nice to meet you, ma'am, - he stared at the djinni in surprise. - Who is that Ignacius?

- No reason to be jealous about a djinni, - Zoya replied.

- Ahh! So Ignacius is a djinni, I see, - he watched the djinn flying around. - And he's gonna help your curse, right?

- Exactly cough, - Zoya leaned down enduring terrible coughs caused by the soul creeper's presence.

- But why didn't you tell me at once? If I knew how bad you had been we would have sailed immediately!

- Don't yell at her young pirate, - Sturmwind flashed making Berth close his eyes. - With her attitude you must be grateful she at least told you the reason of her sickness.

- Don't worry Berth, - Zoya smiled at him as he recovered from the blindness caused by Sturmwind. - Tomorrow we'll find Ignacius and I'll be fine.

- The soul creeper is back, release us mistress, - Ghelios had melted in the air before Berth blinked.

- You need some rest to be in good shape, - Berth took her tiny but sinewy hand. - I'll take you to your room, - she didn't resist him taking her in his arms. The psynergy caused her such an unbearable pain that she could hardly gasp.

- Your djinn are cool, - he said walking downstairs. - So little and funny but eager to protect you with their own lives. You know, I envy them 'cause they are always with you. If only it meant I could always be with you I would become your djinni too, Zoya. Zoya? Ah, as sleepy as a child. You know, you're one of the wonders of the world! - he carefully put her down on the bed, blanketed her and went to the roof again. When he was above the runic inscription he took his saber and scribed down a few common curvy letters next to her poem:

I was once asked:

How to succeed in life?

Quite a difficult task

For a bee in a hive.

I'm sure about nothing,

And I don't want to act.

Just like a little worm

Crawling in the sand.

I fear to think of it

As I'm afraid I won't make it.

Like a bird in the sky

That loses wings and doesn't take it.

I've messed up once again

Seems I have to feel sorry.

Like the pouring acid rain

That makes everyone worry.

The things that mattered to me once

Lost all of their sense.

But I'm still holding sword in hand.

Gods, give me confidence!"

- Yeah, confidence that you won't leave me when everything ends...

Aurora sailed west along the coast. The sailors were afraid of old legends of the spirits of Crossbone Isle but they had orders and could do nothing with their fears but to think of something else. Different songs were heard all over the ship and one would never guess it was the ship of Berthleymoon van Blood the sea hazard. An unnaturally pale girl stood by the central rod. Her glance was absently headed west. Berth wasn't on the bridge, he stood near her wordless, but his silence mattered a hundred times more to her than thousands of most pleasant words from others. She feared to admit it but she never felt anything like this before, she didn't want him to leave her. She saw the infinite kindness and love in his grey eyes, she felt strength in his body and she sensed care in his mind. His feelings were very similar but more passionate due to his natural recklessness. He didn't try to analyze his state; he was glad just to see her. Oh, you can't imagine how he lusted to drown in her hair, to kiss her deep red lips, to feel the heat of her desire. "I won't let you Zoya. I've been dreaming of you my whole life. I won't let my dream now."

- Land! - the sailor's scream pulled both Zoya and Berth back from their dreams. A distant terra incognita was on the horizon.

- We're at the point, - she suddenly seemed to become strong again, no sign of the curse fatigue, - order them to drop the anchor, I'll go by myself.

- But you can barely stand, I won't let you alone.

- I'm not alone and you know that perfectly Berth, - her gaze would have convinced anybody including him but not after the last night events.

- You can stab me all over with your dagger but I won't let you alone. I'm not ready to lose you, - she wouldn't' have cared about anybody's flaming speeches including his but not after the last night events. - Okay, but only you, no sailors.

- Aye, aye, ma'am!

- Nothing will change you.

- You either...

A sloop separated from the ship and entered one of countless grottoes surrounding Crossbone Isle. Soon the cool sea air changed into a hot gas.

- This djinni doesn't want me to possess him, - she gasped hardly but stood tall in the sloop. - I can understand him. Only think of obeying pointless orders of some stupid greedy weakling.

- You not a weakling and you're cleverer than all djinn in the world.

- I meant not that. You must understand me Berth. You live in the shade of your father's fame too, - she looked at him.

- I see. Well if I were that Ignacius I would have given all myself to such a charming mistress.

She smiled noticing to herself that Berth could really make her smile. They arrived at a cave with a very high ceiling. It was terribly hot here. Zoya couldn't bear the heat anymore and set her djinn. They were even more joyful than usual. "Ignacius has agreed to join you mistress", - Ghelios exclaimed. - "But he wants to test you first". "Cruel bastard", - Berthleymoon shouted. - "How could he even think of testing her in such condition?!" "Stop it Berth. No djinni is match for an adept, even the strongest one. If I seize Ignacius in such condition then it'll convince him and won't touch his pride". "Just look at this: a half dead pale girl is concerned about some djinni's pride!" "Don't be that nervous young man", - Sturmwind calmed him. - "We all care of Zoya". They didn't notice how they reached the cave's end. A Mars djinni was hovering in the air in the middle of the natural hall. "An arguing party of humans and djinn in front of me, well, well", - he looked at Zoya. She saw interest combined with aggression in djinni's eyes.

- You must be the adept Ghel told me about, he flew closer, - the flaming heat of djinni's body made her stand back.

- That's right sir. My name is Zoya.

- I think you have no time for chit-chat, en garde Zoya, - with these words Ignacius fireballed at her to blast where she stood a moment ago. - Not bad, adept, - he turned around and saw countless crystals of blue ice come his direction. Damn you adept, - he said recovering from the ice horn. - Very smart. But don't think you've finished old Ignacius!

The heat began gathering around her. In a moment the air flamed consuming Zoya. Berth couldn't watch this slaughter anymore. He drew his saber and rushed at Ignacius. The djinni tried to stop him with a fiery wave but Berth absorbed and reflected the psynergy with the blade of his saber:

- Stop it old fool! - Berth shouted. - Don't you see she had enough already, - Ignacius tried to hit Berth once again but received his fireball back. - Your tricks are useless against me. Give up to her or I'll see what the djinn are made of.

- How dare you! - Ignacius seemed to blast of anger. - Who are you to interfere?

- You don't even know who you're defying djinni! - Berth now stood between Ignacius and Zoya. - When we entered your lair she told me she had to go through this so-called test. She cared of the pride you don't have as I see. Look at her. Her soul is being consumed and you still make her prove her strength. Won't her will make a proof? She's the only one in the whole world who cares about the your kind, djinni, but the adepts of the past were right to seal you off. You are not worthy to live if you need a fist to acknowledge the adept's power. I won't let anybody take her from me, especially you, - he grabbed Ignacius and threw him before Zoya. - Cure her or I'll cut you into pieces, - he hit the djinni. - Do it!

- Alright, alright, master dra…

- Shh! - he put a finger on his lips. - Master? Not me. Thank her that you still live.

Ghelios and Sturmwind were watching this scene in bewilderment. They never saw Ignacius crawling before adepts. Therefore he yelled at them in attempt to save the remains of his dignity:

- What are you staring at? Didn't you hear the young man? The lady needs our help, - he transmitted to the astral plane.

- Yeah, right, - Ghelios signed. - Don't worry Berthleymoon. We'll save her now.

- I hope that stupid fool learned something, - Berth sat down near Zoya. Despite djinni's deadly fire she looked unharmed. "It's probably her natural resistance. C'mon Berth, the little ones know what to do. She'll be fine now. Oh! I don't want to lose you, Zoya". A lone tear ran down his cheek.

She opened her eyes after a few minutes. Berth was near watching her as a sentinel. Everything was gone. The curse troubled her no more. The djinn did well. She recalled them fighting the soul creeper and Ignacius the fiercest of them sealed it forever in the astral plane. Her soul was free and she realized then how wonderful the life was.

- Ho' d' y' feel? - he pattered.

- Awfully, thanks, - she replied.

- Welcome back, - he said and they both began to laugh.

He embraced her telling:

- I was so afraid that you'll leave me. I couldn't protect mother and now you... I'm sorry to interfere your test with that Ignacius, but when I saw that scum hurt you it was like someone stabbed my own heart and I...

- Shhh! - she silenced him. - You talk too much Berthleymoon van Blood.

Their lips met in a kiss that burned more than the flame itself.

- I won't let you now, Zoya, - he finally said.

- But I have a task to carry on.

- Whatever it is we'll handle it together.

- But it could be dangerous.

- I'll destroy anyone who'll dare to stand in your way.

- You may need to travel far from home.

- Ocean is my home.

- It can take a lifetime.

- You are my lifetime, my love. I love you Zoya.

"I love you Zoya." His words echoed in her mind. And for the first time in her life she believed them though heard this phrase far too often to take it seriously. But Berth was special. He didn't abandon her, he fought for her, and he really meant he loved her telling these simple three words: "I love you."

- I love you too, - it went out rather instinctively than intentionally. - Don't say a word Berth...

While the passion was consuming two young people the three djinn were watching them from above.

- Hey boys? Boys!

- What is it Sturmy?

She hit them both:

- Stop watching humans, they are primitive anyway.

- C'mon Sturmy, what's wrong?

- We did well today and we deserve a show.

- Didn't expect that from you Igny. And you Ghel, - she gazed at the Venus djinni. - I'll talk to you later.

- Hey, Sturmy! I'm not watching, I'm not. Maybe... a little.

- I'll show you, bastard.

- Hey, guys stop it, - Ignacius drew their attention. - Don't you realize? Not only that we finally proved we are better than some evil spirits is important. Don't you see? We've united two lonely hearts today. I feel weird, a kind of satisfaction or maybe peace. Can't explain.

- Yeah Igny. Humans live so little. It's very important to them to find their half. I didn't mean it's less important to us! Sturmy don't...

Necodemus felt the astral vortex close. "She's fine I suppose, finally managed to cleanse herself. Poor girl! But what could be in that grotto that helped her? A psynergy stone? No, I would have felt it. A runic spell? But who would build a shrine in a grotto? She may be dangerous now. I'm still not sure but I must check. There can be no better moment than this." The circles of psynergy ran up his body.

The sloop with two people appeared on dawn. The sailors greeted their captain glad he escaped the horrors of the Crossbone Isle. Necodemus was on the deck too but his face was neither joyful nor indifferent, he was just watching them coming. The boat was already near the ship when a horrible scream of the leviathan stunned everyone. It appeared from the sea depths and rushed at Zoya. Her instincts worked faster than the mind. She threw her dagger towards the beast without mentioning a very powerful psynergy she had cast. The dagger turned into a spiritual blade that began slicing the sea wyrm. The leviathan screamed in agony, slashed the sloop with its gigantic tail and pulled Zoya into the sea.

- ZOYAAA!!

Thirty minutes later a sailor knocked on the captain's room door:

- Sir Berthleymoon, we searched everything but lady Zoya is nowhere to be found.

- Keep searching.

- But...

- No buts, I won't believe she's gone until I see her body, keep searching.

- C'mon Berth the people are tired it's been thirty minutes already.

- Shut your #& face Necodemus. She's alive, - he drew his saber.

- Okay, okay, she's alive. We'll soon find her. Calm down. "Could I mistake?" - Necodemus thought. - "But I saw the spirit blade and the wyrm couldn't harm her, but she sunk anyway. Damn my old bones! Sorry boy, I didn't mean to".

- Sir Berthlemoon! Sir Berthlemoon! - the sailors cried. Berth hurried to the deck. - Look!

She walked on water radiating in the golden rays of the morning sun. Her eyes were shining with emerald acid light and four balls of the elemental energy were following her. She came up to the ship and warped on the deck. She didn't change however she didn't hide her djinn anymore. She came up to Berth and embraced him.

- We're going to the outer sea, darling, - she reached for his ear and whispered. - I know why I live.

The leviathan coiled her with its tail. They were rapidly going to the bottom. She used several psynergies but it didn't help. Then she tried to set her three djinn. Two came immediately. They needed no explanations. "Hold on mistress", - Sturmwind's voice sounded in her mind, - "Mellice will help you. She's an old friend of Igny's. It's water here and he couldn't come himself but he persuaded Mellice to join you. It's very unusual for him to help humans to find us. You and Berthlemoon must have touched him greatly. Okay, try to save your breath until you reach the bottom. You'll find Mellice there. Me and Ghel will try to direct this beast closer to her". Zoya saw the djinn attack leviathan. They couldn't harm it but they dispersed it from Zoya. The creature uncoiled its tail when they reached the bottom. Zoya couldn't hold anymore but the djinn didn't fail her. She clearly saw a blue spot just in front of her. "It must be Mellice the Mercury djinni. Okay, let's see what the water gives to me." Mellice was looking for Zoya too. Actually she first noticed the leviathan but her IQ was far above the room temperature and she rightfully concluded that the dragon slayer coiled in the leviathan's tail was her new mistress. When Zoya felt she could control Mellice she finally let water into her lungs. The power of Mercury adjusted them to water breathing. The sea beast understood that she was no longer a victim and produced a terrible scream. Zoya wasn't annoyed by the fact of preserving her breath and gave the sea wyrm all she had. She didn't even expect so fantastic psynergies from herself. Multiple blasts, spiritual swords, thunder claps, hurricanes and a great deal of other useful and not-really stuff she didn't know about earlier. When leviathan's body became a mess of fried meat she finally came to and stopped. "Hmm... I wield four elemental djinn now... and I like this power". She disintegrated leviathan with some catastrophic psynergy and captured its soul to summon it on her wish. "So, this is how the tablets were created. No, there must have been some other way. I'm sure of it."

- Well done dragon slayer, - her new djinni Mellice floated to her. - I see Igny didn't lie telling me you're worthy to carry on the responsibility.

- What responsibility? - Zoya asked.

- To slay dragons, of course. What did you think?

- I see we're too late, - Sturmwind said returning from the astral plane.

- Explain everything at once little ones, - she looked furiously at her djinn.

- Zoya, - Ghelios started. - Didn't you notice anything strange about us?

- What was I supposed to notice?

- Well. I'm a Venus djinni, Sturmy is a Jupiter djinni and Igny and Mel are Mars and Mercury ones and we all know each other. Isn't there anything odd about it?

- You told me you had one master once. Something wrong with it?

- No, you're right that we shared one wielder once but what kind of a wielder must it be to gather different djinn?

- ??

- Stop it, Ghel, - Sturmwind wanted to hit him with a whirlwind but it melted in the water. - Zoya, listen. You must have mentioned that you're different from other adepts somehow.

- Hmm? Yes. My alchemy teacher told me I have no elemental alignment. But there's nothing special about it really, is it?

- Guys, guys. You're gonna twist her mind, - Mellice said. - Mistress, know that you belong to the Luna clan, the clan of the dragon slayers. Before we were sealed away there had been lots of dreaded dragons in the world. Many different kinds, most were extremely dangerous. Can you imagine a beast that can burn you and then flood you remains? It was too hard for adepts to beat them, because adepts are aligned with one element but suffer greatly from the opposite, right? And some people united into a special clan that tried to seal the alignment to afford the equal usage of all elements. They called themselves the children of Luna and became the finest dragon slayers in time. When the dragon hazard was overwhelmed people decided to seal us into the elemental stars not to let the war of the adepts to break out.

- Kraden didn't tell me anything about the Luna clan. What happened then?

- We can't know that Zoya. But I remember the earth chained in cold near the Luna shrine, - Ghelios said.

- And I recall severe winds, - Sturmwind added.

- And I - tons of ice, - Mellice grinned.

- No wonder my skin is so pale. My home is somewhere in the north, I guess. Ignacius hated that place, it's for sure.

- Right you are mistress.

- Ah! I forgot. Berth must be looking for me. Well, thank you little ones. I don't regret I met you all, tell it concerns Ignacuis too.

Everybody laughed.

And so she ascended from the sea bottom happy to know her origin and to see Berth's loving eyes that were looking at her...

Epilogue.

Necodemus was really frightened for the first time in his long life. "A full-armed and djinned dragon slayer? What if she guesses? I must have disposed of her in that tablet room. How foolish of me! If only not Berth? What if she finds out about him? No, I can't imagine those two part now. It's getting interesting, really interesting. And what if they have children? Wow! Nothing will stop the offspring of such parents and I'm going to help it. Hmm... Everything came to good after all. I'll be watching until it's the right time... Right, in its time". He spread his mighty scaly wings and flew in the night. The dragon was like a very fast moving cloud in the dark and no one noticed him land the ship and change into a red-bearded clown like old man.

My notes: If one ever thinks I take too much upon myself by writing so many arguable episodes then so be it. It's my vision. You may take it or not but it'll be as I wrote and that's it.

Name choice: All names I used are a mere fiction except for Zoya (it is the name of one of my girls but she has nothing to do with the story).

For those who are interested, whether there will be a sequel:

When an adept prays to the rising sun

His heart a complete devotion

It blesses him with its golden shine

Accepting his emotion.

- The Golden Sun? What the hell is that?

- It is the door to the future… our future.

- Do I have the right to destroy? Yes, I do…

- Stop it, Fyra. They were wrong. You're not the one, don't you see?


End file.
